A Day At The Office
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Haruka is recalled to Garderobe for a review seminar and Yukino misses her. A surprise visit cheers the young President up. Mai Otome Universe. Haruka and Yukino pairing.


**A Day at the Office**

**By**

**Angel Della Notte**

_Author Notes: This popped in my head so I went with it be fore warned that it is a lemon and has a fair amount of fluff in it. Well actually it's about 95 fluff. I want to thank Ultima-Matrix for being my beta and for letting me bounce ideas off him when I got stuck._

The young president of Aries sat behind her desk a mountain of paperwork before her. She had been at this for hours reviewing and signing documents for the three councils of Aries. She knew she should have never let her work pile up like this but she had to admit she had been moping around for the last week. The reason for President Yukino Chrysant's melancholy? The missing presence of a certain blonde Otome that at times could drive her crazy but she knew she couldn't live with out. Haruka Armitage, Brigadier General in the Aries army and Otome to the president had spent the last two weeks in Windbloom at Garderobe making up for six years of missed yearly reviews. Natsuki Kruger had threatened to have Haruka stripped of her Otome GEM if she didn't attend a three week seminar where she would be evaluated on her skills as an Otome. Any failed tested would require her to attend a remedial class. So far Haruka had passed all her exams except proper behavior of an Otome. Since then Yukino had received a phone call every night about how that red eyed demon was toying with her. The red eyed demon being Shizuru Viola the third pillar and Haruka's tutor. Yukino looked up from her papers to a small yellow vase on the desk with a sunflower. Haruka always got Yukino sunflowers knowing they were her favorite. It had taken a week to pry the information from his assistant but Haruka had instructed her to place a fresh sunflower on the President's desk every morning. There was a knock on the door drawing Yukino from her musings, "Come in." Yukino called.

"Madam President it's time for you to address the lower council." Chie Hallard said from the doorway in her formal Meister uniform. While Haruka was away at Garderobe she had been assigned as Yukino's Otome. "I've already arranged transport."

"Thank you Major Hallard." Yukino said standing up and walking towards her coat rack. Chie met her there taking he coat off the rack and helping her into it.

"You are welcome Madam President. How are Meister Armitage's reviews going?" Chie asked leading the President into to the hallway.

"Well I think Haruka should be back in a week provided she passes the rest of her exams." Yukino said knowing that Chie wasn't exactly pleased with her current assignment. Chie Hallard was a field agent and never would be happy confined in a job like this. In truth so was Haruka but it was Yukino's presence that kept Haruka there.

"That is good news." Chie said opening the door to the presidential limo. Once the president was in the vehicle Hallard walked around the other side of the car sitting across from the president.

"What is on the schedule for the council today?" Yukino asked with all the backed up paperwork there was she hadn't looked at the notes for today's meeting.

"The Twine province has proposed a new health care system that they believe is more effective and cost efficient. They wish to get the council's approval to implement it." Chie said. She had read the report earlier but hadn't really been interested. Politics bored her.

"Ah yes, I recall reading the report. It looks like a promising program." Yukino said.

"Hai, but will put a strain on the private sector of medicine." Chie said as the limo pulled to a stop.

She stepped out of the car and it was a minute before the door opened for Yukino. The light from outside was bright but Yukino could tell they weren't where they were supposed to be. "Major Hallard this isn't the parliament building." Yukino said taking the hand she was offered. The light was still bright but Yukino could tell the person that helped her out of the car wasn't the dark haired Otome. They stepped behind her placing their hand on the small of her back encouraging her to start walking. "What have you done to Major Hallard? Aries won't tolerate acts of terrorism." Yukino said thinking this was a group kidnapping her. It certainly wouldn't be the first attempt.

"I gave Major Hallard the afternoon off." A familiar voice said in her ear pressing a kiss to the skin behind it.

"Haruka!" Yukino said spinning around to face the blonde Otome. She showered the blonde with kisses throwing any reservations she had to the wind. Most of the nation knew that Yukino Chrysant and her Otome were romantically involved but they pair usually kept to themselves never really showing affection in public. "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be back for another week."

"I finally convinced that Bubuzuka woman that I was fully qualified to be an Otome." Haruka said linking her hand around Yukino's waist. Truth was Shizuru had finally lost her patience with Haruka and told Natsuki that if the blonde spent any longer at Garderobe she was going to kill her.

As they walked Yukino realized they were in a park not far from Chrysant Manor and the same park that the pair frequented when they were younger. "Haruka, where are we going?" Yukino asked.

"I thought we could enjoy a picnic." Haruka said.

"But I have a council meeting." Yukino said.

"You've been working too hard Yukino it is Saturday parliament isn't in session today." Haruka said as they walked up to a large oak tree with a blanket under it.

"Saturday but Major Hallard…" Yukino said.

"I ordered her to brief you like it was a normal day. Come on relax your schedule is clear for the day." Haruka said as they stopped before the tree.

Yukino smiled then pressed her hand to the tree seeing that someone had craved a message on the tree. She traced her fingers over it reading the words, "Haraka and Yukino forever." She laughed a little remembering when Haruka had craved this seven years ago and how furious she had been when she realized she had spelled her name wrong.

"I missed you Haru-chan," Yukino said leaning into the blonde resting her head on her shoulder.

"I know Yukino, I missed you too." She said sitting down and helping Yukino sit as well. The young president curled up in Haruka's arms nearly sitting on her lap as she held to her, "You are so beautiful."

"God, I love you so much Haruka." Yukino said as Haruka pressed her lips to hers kissing her with a tenderness no one would have believed she had.

"I love you too Yukino." Haruka said as she proceeded to kiss Yukino's neck holding her tight. "I'm not leaving your side."

"I won't allow it." Yukino said resting her hand over Haruka's whose hand was resting on her hip.

"Oh?" Haruka teased.

"I am the President of Aries I can order you to plus I am your Master you can't disobey me." Yukino said.

"You never would have to order me." Haruka said reaching over for a wine bottle and a glass. "I'm a little thirsty would you like a drink?"

"Hai," Yukino said as Haruka poured the wine then handed it to her. She took a sip then smile. "This is from Lusitia Romulus, it is my favorite vintage."

"I know." Haruka said. "I wanted this to be perfect." As if on cue a crash of thunder echoed through the skies and rain began pouring from the sky. "Damnit the weather report said it wouldn't rain! It is ruining everything!" Haruka swore as the rain poured down on them.

Yukino was pulled to her feet by Haruka but stopped her as she tried to pull her back to the car. "It's alright I'm with you that is all that matters." Yukino said holding close to the blonde as they rain soaked them both.

"But the rain," Haruka said being silenced by a kiss.

"I think there is something sexy about the rain." Yukino said stroking her hand down Haruka's cheek.

"If we stay out here we will get sick." Haruka said.

"Just a little while longer," Yukino said. Haruka just shook her head and picked Yukino up running back to the limo surprising Yukino who didn't get put down until they were by the limo. "Haruka!"

"I told you I'm not letting you get sick now get in the car." Haruka said opening the door.

"Not yet," Yukino said brushing her hand down Haruka's cheek. "So beautiful," Yukino said watching the rain drip down Haruka's face her hair was slicked down and looked like golden silk. Yukino wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist kissing her letting the rain fall on them.

"Yukino," Haruka said returning the kiss but pulling away. "We need to get inside." Yukino nodded then stepped into the car sitting down as Haruka slid down next to her. "Driver, Chrysant Manor." Haruka said

"Yes, Brigadier General," The driver said as he started the car.

"You need to get out of these wet clothes." Haruka said pushing Yukino's coat off her shoulders.

"You are just as wet as me, don't need to worry the house is a short drive away." Yukino said looking out the window then putting her hand on Haruka's thigh. "See we are here."

"Alight then let's get you inside and out of those wet clothes." Haruka said leading her into the house.

They were met by one of the maids, "Madam President, General we weren't expecting you." Most of the time Yukino stayed at the presidential manor and not her father's home, "Is there anything I can get for you Miss?"

"Just some warm tea." Haruka said taking Yukino's coat off.

"Never mind that, Yumi." Yukino said kissing Haruka again pulling the blonde towards her.

"Yukino are you okay?" Haruka asked as Yukino started unbuttoning her dress. The maid nodded then left the room giving the couple some privacy as they moved into the dinning room.

"Just fine, now let's get out of these wet clothes." Yukino said.

"C-can we go upstairs first?" Haruka asked as Yukino moved to kiss her neck. It was strange that Yukino was being so forward usually Haruka was the one to initiate it whenever they made love.

"Do I sense disquiet in you Haru-chan? It is ok let me take weight for once. Ok?" Yukino said in a soft tone that seemed to put Haruka at ease. It still made her feel a bit strange but at the same time excited her. It was rare that she got to see this side of Yukino.

"But the drawers…" Haruka said seeming to get rid of her stutter. She looked over at the two massive doors. Yukino simply smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You mean doors silly Haru-chan." Yukino said with a giggle and then closed both of the doors and turned the locks. Turning back she looked at Haruka and the latter knew what she hungered for but at the same time was uneasy. The notion of Yukino in control was a little unsettling to Haruka but at the same time welcomed. As the young politician closed the distance she peeled her vest off and then her shirt. With every step Haruka looked into her lover's eyes not quite sure how to take her. By the time she was a yard off all that remained was her skirt. Haruka blushed furiously and walked back as she came into contact with the grand dinning room table. With a few more steps Yukino was in front of her.

Haruka stared down at her unable to help looking at her body; the rain had given it a sheen that with the light almost made her seem heavenly. The tall blonde tried to find her words but could not. The seeming goddess that stood before her demanded action and for once Haruka felt she couldn't deliver. Her mouth was dry and her violet eyes could not break from Yukino's body. Then after a long silence the later looked up with a smile on her face but still the controlling eyes that seemed to break down the legendary otome's will by the second.

Yukino reached out and touched her lover's face. Haruka blushed more and looked away cursing how she was turning to putty in Yukino's hands. Yukino sensed the break in Haruka's will and drove another blow through it by trailing her warm hand and pushing it up against her right breast. She emitted a slight whimper with the intended effect to snap Haruka out of her mental quagmire and back to her. Haruka looked down and tried to speak but the words would not come out. The president reached up and put her finger to the blonde's lips.

"Shh, it's ok Haru-chan. Please just let me…" with that Yukino unbuttoned Haruka uniform and slid it down her shoulders and down her arms. The wet dress crashed to the floor with a squish. The she took Haruka's hand and pulled her out of it and ran her hands over Haruka's strong back then around her bottom taking time to stop and pinch. The later let out a low moan and then her face grew red again. Yukino giggled and then moved her hands around to her stomach and to kiss the muscles that were toned out. Haruka wasn't a body builder so she wasn't overly muscular but she liked to keep what she had in check. This was one of Yukino's favorite features about her lover. Haruka was a warrior and her body showed it. She loved it when Haruka would take her in her strong arms and make love to her but today was different Yukino wanted to be the one doing the loving. "You are so beautiful Haru-chan." Yukino said sliding her hand around Haruka's back kissing her has she unclasped her bra.

"Yukino…" Haruka gasped the sensations Yukino was sending through her body were almost unbearable.

"Shhh, just let go let me love you." Yukino said leaning down at kissing Haruka at the base of her neck.

Haruka shivered at the touch and pulled away looking at the doors. She had watched Yukino lock the doors but still was a little nervous. Normally Yukino wasn't an adventurous lover and they had rarely made love outside of either of their quarters. Once they had done it in Yukino's office but it took quite a bit of persistence from the blonde. "Ah! But one of the maids may come in and seethe us."

"The door is locked, they can take a hint." Yukino said pushing Haruka to the table and pressing a kiss to her stomach as her hand massaged it.

"Y-Yukino w-what has gotten into y-you?" Haruka said her stuttering returning to her. This side of Yukino was really surprising the blonde her lover usually was so reserved. She arched her back as Yukino struck a spot on her stomach that sent a shock through her body.

"I've been very lonely Haru-chan, I missed you but now you have returned to me." Yukino said kissing her way up and taking one of Haruka's nipples in her mouth sucking gently on it.

"Oh….wow! Wait no! Yukino!" Haruka said pulling back and looking at Yukino.

"I'm sorry; I can't hold back anymore Haru-chan. I have to show you how much I've missed you." Yukino said sliding her skirt and underwear off climbing on top of the table and straddling Haruka's hips.

"Wouldn't you rather if I…" Haruka said sitting up but Yukino stayed in her lap as she leaned down kissing her breasts again. It really wasn't often Haruka let Yukino take the lead and Haruka had to admit she was confused. "Ah! Wow!"

"This two last weeks have been hell Haru-chan it seemed like the moment you left the entire country decided to fall apart. I've sat in more parliament seasons this week then I think I have all year. Every little province seemed to have a problem that only I could fix." Yukino said pushing Haruka back to the table with strength the blonde didn't know she had. "I need you Haruka, I want you."

"I'm here for you Yukino." Haruka said as they kissed, "Ow, Yukino you just bit my lip."

"Shh less talking Haru-chan," Yukino said as she slid off her blonde lover crawling down to take her panties off. Haruka lay there still unable to move letting Yukino do as she pleased that being her inserting two fingers inside of her.

Haruka closed her eyes and thought to herself that this side of Yukino really scared her yet at the same time she had to admit she was rather excited wondering what Yukino would do to her next. "Ahhh! Yukino," Haruka said as Yukino sped up.

"Ah that's better just let yourself go Haru-chan I know these last two weeks have been hard for you too." Yukino said stopping and sliding up kissing the blonde.

Haruka whimpered and kissed Yukino as she meekly said, "Please…don't…stop…" Haruka opened her eyes unable to believe that she Haruka Armitage the great Otome of Aries was begging.

The president leaned back looking down at her lover Haruka's violet eyes stared up at her echoing the words she had just spoken and Yukino couldn't help but comply as she slowly pushed her fingers back inside her lover, "This?" Yukino said with a smile on her face seeing Haruka jump.

"Hai, hai Yukino, ah yes Yukino more!" Haruka said pushing up into Yukino.

"The mighty Continental Topaz begging for more?" Yukino giggled as she continued her slow and steady pace.

Haruka turned a bright red looking away from Yukino ashamed that it was true, "Yukino…"

"Whom I love unconditionally and eternally," Yukino said leaning up again this time kissing Haruka's forehead.

Haruka still looked away this time as a tear ran down her cheek, "I love you too." She whispered barely audible.

"What?" Yukino asked taking her other hand and forcing Haruka to look at her.

Haruka with tears freely streaming down her cheeks wrapped her arms around Yukino burying her face in the brunette's neck, "I love you." Haruka said her words muffled but understandable.

Yukino smiled then pulled back capturing Haruka's lips as she said, "I'll always be yours and you will always be mine."

Haruka panted at Yukino's ministrations on her as she said, "Hai, more please Yukino." She was angry at herself again as she found that she was still begging. She frowned felling Yukino pull away from her but her frown quickly turned into a gasp as she felt something warm and wet brush against her. She looked up seeing Yukino's head between her legs and her hands latched on threading fingers through the short brown hair. "Ah! God!" Haruka said as her head slammed back hitting the table.

"Mmmm Haru-chan," Yukino said as her tongue explored her lover.

"Yukino!" Haruka shouted slamming her head back against the table this time a crack forming across the table. "Oh god I'm coming!"

As the blonde calmed down Yukino slide up her body holding her as she quivered. "I like this Haru-chan." Yukino said laying her head on Haruka's chest.

"That was good," Haruka said kissing her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too, Haruka." Yukino said looking over at the table seeing the long crack in it. "Nice job, looks like I need to buy a new table now."

"My head hurts a little." Haruka said.

Yukino ran her hand through Haruka's hair pulling it gently towards her as she smelled it enjoying the scent of her lover. She looked down at Haruka her eyes pleading the wild look she had completely gone from her, "Please Haru-chan…"

"I know." Haruka said kissing her forehead again then standing up putting one arm behind Yukino's back and the other under her knees lifting her into the air as she walked to the door.

"Haruka but the maids," Yukino said as Haruka carefully unlocked the door showing her strength as she held her with one hand and unlocked the door with the other.

"When I am done with you we are going to need a nap would you rather sleep in your bed or on the table?" Haruka said pausing before the door.

"Haru-chan…" Yukino said burying her face in Haruka's chest. The blonde walked into the other room heading straight for the stairs walking right past two maids that turned away from them blushing and giggling.

Their nap ended up lasting all night and the sun was well into the morning sky when Haruka awoke to the sound of her lover coughing. Beside her Yukino lay curled into a ball coughing deeply. She shook her gently waking her up. Yukino's face was red and her eyes still looked tried. She continued to hold her until she had stopped coughing then pressed her hand to her forehead pushing her hair out of her face. As she felt her forehead Haruka could feel that the young president was burning up. "I told you that you would get sick if you stayed out in the rain." Haruka said stoking her hand through Yukino's hair.

"Oh hush Haruka." Yukino said then started coughing again. "It was worth it just to see you glistening in the rain."

"Shh just rest love, I'll go get you some tea and some medicine." Haruka said climbing out of bed. She walked over to the closet opened it then pulled out a robe dressing in it. It was rare that Yukino ever came here without Haruka so the closet wasn't just filled with Yukino's clothes but Haruka's as well. Haruka walked back over to the bed pulling the sheet back over Yukino and kissing her on the forehead. "I told you so." She said getting a weak but playful slap before heading to the door and down stairs to the kitchen.

The end…


End file.
